A Forbidden Love Triangle
by Silver Azure
Summary: Junior and his best friend Kurt meet a new ghost girl named Yum-Yum, Junior knowing it's forbidden falls in love with her but Yum-Yum has Kurt on her mind, K plus for mild swearing. If you read or favorite this story you must review it.


The year was 1991 and Yum-Yum and her dad Blinky had just moved to Pac-Land, now I know what you're thinking, "Ghosts in Pac-Land?" well yes they live there, hell they go to school

amongst the Pacs, they're all good friends but no Pac or Ghost would date outside their race..UNTIL TODAY!

"Junior! Wake up, or you'll be late for school!" yelled Mrs. Pac to her son, as he lazily stumbled out of bed. After a shower he put on his hat, grabbed his bookbag, kissed his parents

goodbye and left for school. While he was walking down his street, there he saw her; Yum-Yum, she was a ghost, red like her father Blinky but smaller and had a bow on her head, Junior

was about to make his move when all of a sudden his friend Kurt came up behind him. "Hey dude! High School! We are so gonna be in with the in crowd I can feel it!" but Junior didn't

listen, all he could do was stare at Yum-Yum because he thought she was beautiful, "Uh...Dude? What are you looking at?" asked Kurt, "Her" replied Junior, "Who, that ghost with the bow

in her head?" replied Kurt, "Yeah, dude she's a cute one" said Junior to which Kurt gave him an "Are you kidding me?" type look, "Dude? What the hell is the matter with you? She's a

ghost and you and I are Pacs!" said Kurt, "Yeah, I know but, you know that feeling you get in your gut when you meet a cute girl? Well I think she's the one" replied Junior, "Dude... listen

we are PACS, she's a GHOST! There is no way you guys would be compatible with each other!" exclaimed Kurt. "Whatever dude, I'm gonna go introduce myself, come on with me!" said

Junior, "Oh fine whatever!" replied Kurt who was a little pissed off ath the fact his best friend was smitten with a ghost which was a forbidden love by pac standards, so Kurt and Junior

walked up to Yum-Yum, but Kurt wasn't really in the mood to meet Yum-Yum so he took out his Walkman and began listening to some music, so the duo approached her, "Oh hi, my name

is Yum-Yum, me and my dad like moved here and it's nice to meet you, what's your name?" asked Yum-Yum to Junior, "Oh, heh I'm Junior" he replied nervously, "And your friend?" she asked,

"Oh that's Kurt" replied Junior, "Hi Kurt!" said Yum-Yum, "Dude! She said HI! GET THOSE HEADPHONES OUT OF YOUR EARS!" yelled Junior to which Kurt did, "Hey, nice to meet you..."

"Yum-Yum" she interrupted, "So what are you listening to?" asked Yum-Yum, "Oh this song it's called Stinks Like Tween Spirits, you know by that band Anavrin?" replied Kurt, "OH MY GOD I

LOVE THEM! And their lead singer Bert Novain is so cool!" squealed Yum-Yum, "Yeah he is, hey have you ever heard Box Shaped Heart?" asked Kurt as they all started to talk about

Anavrin and other things on their way to school, but unbeknown to them, Blinky was watching from the window. "So Yum-Yum, why did you move here anyway?" asked Junior, "Well, we

moved from a bad neighborhood and my dad read up about Pac Land so we decided to move here" replied Yum-Yum, then as they were walking they stopped at a traffic light and

Yum-Yum started to stare at Kurt, and she smiled at him to which he flashed her one, _"Man he's such a hunk, that flowing blond hair, and that beautiful green jacket, mmm!"_ Yum-Yum thought

to herself. So then they continued walking and they got to school, "Well welcome to Pac Land High!" said Junior, "Thanks a lot!" replied Yum-Yum, and then the trio went to their lockers,

which surprisingly were all next to each other, "Nice our lockers are together again for the 9th year in a row! Sweet!" exclaimed Kurt, "That's how I met Junior actually, we met in

Kindergarten because our cubbies were next to each others and then later on we had lockers next to each other" said Kurt to Yum-Yum, "Oh that's cool" replied Yum-Yum, "So our first

class is... 's class...History" said Junior, as the trio went to class and Yum-Yum slipped a little note into Kurt's locker which she must've written while Junior and Kurt were talking, "Yum-Yum!

Come on!" yelled Kurt, _"Coming my love"_ whispered Yum-Yum to herself.


End file.
